


Locker Room

by nanjatte



Series: V no Arashi [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

  
it was after practice, the team marched to the locker room getting themselves refreshed  
the juniors are allowed to shower first, they did it as fast as they could, got ready and let their senior use the shower next  
Sakurai grinned because something just flashed in his mind.

the senior, well, second years, Matsumoto, Ohno, Ninomiya and of course Sakurai each went to their own shower cubicles  
the water's running, they all sighed put pleasure almost at the same time, the warm shower helped their tensed muscles to relaxed.  
"hey, guys! good practice out there!" Matsumoto started a conversation  
"yeah! I think we really got a chance this time to beat them!" Ninomiya replied while soaping his whole body  
"as always, the optimist one." Ohno answered, scratching his head with shampoo.  
no response from the other one.  
"S-Sakurai-kun! You okay there?" Ninomiya slapped himself mentally from being that nervous to ask such simple question  
"I am, want to see to make sure, Ninomiya?" Sho grinned for the n-th time that day. He just loved teasing his new growing crush.  
"Wha--- What the hell?!" Ninomiya washed quickly, opened his cubicle went back fast to his own locker.  
Matsumoto giggled in silent, and Ohno, well, he's just silently cleaning himself.

the other three followed later, changed in front of their own lockers.  
"okay guys, I'm gonna head back first, see you all tomorrow!" Matsumoto shouted from across the locker room, patted his neighbor, Ohno  
"guess I'm with Matsumoto-kun, my class have an early test tomorrow, good night!" Ohno followed after

the remaining two still packing their shirts, their lockers were the nearest from shower room.  
but while Matsumoto and Ohno had their locker side by side, Ninomiya kind of begged their coach to place his locker back to back with Sakurai (he got no choice since it's the only locker he could trade with his junior, so he won't be Sakurai's locker-neighbor)  
Ninomiya took a seat on the long chair putting on his shoes. He heard footstep getting closer. He then felt a weight placed beside him on that said chair.  
"hey there" Sakurai greeted flatly.  
"What" Ninomiya answered coldly  
"whoa, what did i do to you to get me that answer?"  
"oh, I'm sorry!" Ninomiya brought his head up to face the latter "you're the one who's pushing my button lately, annoy me every time we crossed paths, it's like you're trying to get my attention!"  
"well, yes. I need your attention. you're the one said we need to work as a partner being you're my setter and I'm the ace of this team?" Sakurai stared straight to Ninomiya's eyes getting a little bit closer than before.  
"y-yeah I said that, but..." Sakurai was getting too close "w-what are you doing?" Ninomiya stumbled on his words, but not moving away.  
"I.. want.. to.. test.. a theory.." Sakurai's voice was nearly a whisper, Ninomiya could almost feel his breath, which smelled so good  
"what theory?" now Ninomiya whispered back, Sakurai's hand held his shoulder to keep him still  
"that maybe.. you like me more than you realized..." their nose grazed slightly made Ninomiya trembled a little, then he felt soft lips touched his.  


Ninomiya could feel Sakurai's tongue asking for entrance.  
"whoa!" Ninomiya broke the kiss pulled out from Sakurai's grip "what was that for?"  
"what?" Sakurai only replied his confusion with another smirk  
"th-the lick? What the hell is that?" Ninomiya could not be redder  
"oh, that's how kiss work, in case you didn't know" Sakurai's hand got its way to Ninomiya's nape, keeping the other still, pulled him closer once again.  
To his surprise, Ninomiya didn't back off and went with the flow.

"gotta be honest, that's the first time…" their foreheads touched, Ninomiya could only whisper, again.  
"you kiss that way?" Sakurai cut his words bringing their lips closer, Ninomiya felt like jelly with his touch. He took a grip of Sakurai's shirt to hold on.  
Sakurai licked Ninomiya's lips at first touch, he replied with opened mouth almost immediately. Sakurai didn't take much time to shove his own exploring the other. Once Ninomiya got a hang of it, they were on battling for dominance stage. Their hand holding each other, Sakurai's hands traveled to Ninomiya's hips, Ninomiya broke his grip and circling Sakurai's neck made a deeper kiss.  
They back from paradise for a moment to take a breath.

"That.." Ninomiya gasped for more oxygen, loosen his hold on Sakurai.  
"feels good?" Sakurai completed his sentence, again.  
The other nodded embarrassedly.  
"hey.." Sakurai's voice was so soft, brought back Ninomiya's gaze to him.  
He could have sworn to anything on this planet that Ninomiya was so beautiful than ever.  
"Ninomiya-kun, can I try something?"  
"if I recall, you just went for it anyway not waiting for my answer, that's how you roll." Ninomiya smiled.  
"ah, well then, if you say so." Sakurai worked his way to Ninomiya's neck kissing softly, continued doing it until he landed his lips on his collarbone and sucked lightly made Ninomiya slipped a soft moan.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." said Ninomiya out of breath  
"it's okay, that's one of many ways you tell me that it feels good." Sakurai smiled feeling something under his pants throbbing a little for that moan. His right hand slipped under Ninomiya's shirt found already hardened nipple.  
Sakurai's fingers worked so wonderful, thought Ninomiya. His own hands now slowly massaging the other's head, while keeping them still on planting soft kisses around his adam's apple.  
"can i.." Ninomiya spoke up "can I have a kiss, now?" he's embarrassed with his own plea  
"wow, you're bold now, aren’t you?" Sakurai stopped with everything stared deep at Ninomiya, he could see the building lust.  
"yeah, maybe it's just feel lonely up here, and I'm really confused right now. There's this weird.. I can't explain it, but it's under my belly, I guess."  
"and that, Ninomiya-kun, is a way to tell yourself, what I 've been doing felt good" Sakurai's answer followed by another hot kiss for Ninomiya.

Up until now their seat position was awkward, they re-positioned their body to finally faced each other properly, still clinging to each other, Ninomiya's back screamed tiredness and fell on his back with Sakurai on top.  
"I'm gonna do something so we will feel good, okay?"  
"okay, but, by the way…" Ninomiya put a confused look. "how did you know to do… all these things?"  
"as you already know, I love reading books.. " a proud smirk on his face.  
Sakurai's hand proceeded to Ninomiya pants, the other gasped  
"what kind of something did you mean?"  
"shhh.. This will make us feel good, okay? Just copy me"  
Ninomiya obeyed. They both could feel each other's hardened. Sakurai rubbed him slowly with teasing the head, he could feel the precum helping his work, he then moaned because of Ninomiya's touch mirroring his.  
"God, that feels good"  
"thanks" a sheepish smile from Ninomiya  
They almost came at the same time, Sakurai rested his weight on top of him.

"looks like your experiment is a success, Sakurai-kun" Ninomiya pushed Sakurai, both trying to seat properly.  
"yeah, thanks so much for the help, I guess?" Sakurai planted a soft kiss  
"you're very welcome, and…" Ninomiya replied the kiss and pulled him for a hug "I would like to do it again.. But, of course if you--"  
Sakurai looked at him, "hey, I'm the one who started it, and that's because I want it to last, not just this once."  
They got up ready to go back home.  
"Sakurai-kun, you can call me Nino from now on. It's my nickname from my old school. I kinda like it, so…"  
"I like it." they walked side by side "and, you can call me Sho"  
"okay, good night, Sho-kun"  
Sakurai kinda regret not walked Ninomiya home that evening.


End file.
